farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Red links?
Could we possible enable red links for links that don't go to created pages? It's difficult to know what work needs to be done when all the links look the same. Like if you go to Clothing (Male) it looks like each clothing item has a link, but it doesn't, because if you click on it there's no page. They're all blue and I honestly can't tell them apart. Is there a way to make red links visible at least for editors by changing some option while keeping it blue for casual browsers? +y@talk 01:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Agreed: # I would love to have red links on the wiki. However, this is not something we can control at this time. AFAIK, it's a bug feature that Wikia has been aware of for a long time. It's something intentional that Wikia thought might be a good idea. There is supposed to be a patch that addresses at least part of this issue today. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 15:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) EDIT --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 15:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) # I am also agree that is hard to find what links do not have page behind them. When I open multiple links from some page those who do not lead to page become purple and those that have page stay blue. But this is only when I open them. They should to change color for permanent or to add some kind of icon after name that will suggest that page do not exist, like you can see when you insert link in page- then you see does page whit that name exists or not. I usually see unexisting page when adding categories but then I open 20-30 pages in tabs and close those empty so forget after. It should be like Stub Articles that suggest that page need more work. Hope that this will be changed in future... Greenny 17:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Opposed: # OCFVDcrewsupporter: Sorry, I am not in favor of that idea as there would be red links absolutely everywhere, creating more work for others, pages need not only to be created but worked on by using the templates, being careful of not mutiple pages as it is case sensitive. I do understand your frustration, however making more work for others should be minimised, this of course is only my (one's) opinion. OCFVDcrewsupporter 10:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Comments: * To OCFVDcrewsupporter: The work is still there, no matter what color the links are. Red links just make it easier to tell whether a page exists at a glance. If the link is wrong, it can be fixed quickly. If the page is missing, editors can decide whether or not to add it. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 15:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) * Response: I can understand and see your point, there are the benefits, but on this occasion I do not agree, but that's OK it's all good! No Worries! OCFVDcrewsupporter 16:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC)